The delivery slip system which has been conventionally used by transporters generally comprises, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 5, a delivery slip 1 which is adhered on an article to be delivered, a copy slip 2 for the sender, a freight bill slip 3, a sales slip 4, a copy slip 5 for the issuer and a copy slip 6 to serve as a receipt, which are arranged from top to bottom in that order, and further comprises a transparent covering 10 which does not have writing properties by pencil or ball-point pen placed on the slip 1 and composed of a transparent synthetic resin film 7 coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive on the left-hand and right-hand portions on the back thereof and two sheets of release paper 8 and 9 covering the adhesive-coated areas 8a and 9a on the film. Delivery slip 1, copy slip 2 for sender, freight bill slip 3, sales slip 4, copy slip 5 for issuer and copy slip 6 for receipt making, each slip being made of pulp paper, are bonded together at the left-hand end thereof and inserted between the film body 7 and the release paper 8 in the right-hand portion of the above covering, and the left end of the delivery slip 1 is bonded to the back of the film 7. Each of the slips 1 to 6 each is an opaque paper strip mainly composed of a pulp material and has a necessary printing, for example, a printed form including blanks which will be filled up with address, name of addressee, deliverer, kind of article, etc. The transparent synthetic resin film has an opaqueness of 3% or less and a haze of 5% or less. (See Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 18297/83. The term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application".)
The blanks 1a, 1b, etc. on the delivery slip 1 in such a delivery slip system (A) are filled up with address and name of addressee (1a), sender's name with or without address (1b), and other particulars as necessary, and these particulars are simultaneously copied on the slips 2 to 6. Thereafter, the delivery slip 1 together with the covering 10 is separated, and the release paper strips 8 and 9 are peeled off, whereby the adhesive-coated areas 8a and 9a are exposed. The delivery slip 1 and the covering 10 are then together adhered to an article (not shown) to be delivered via the adhesive areas 8a and 9a at an appropriate place (for example, on the top of the article) so that the delivery slip 1 can be seen through the film body 7. The delivery slip 1 is protected against rain and the like by the transparent film body 7.
Accordingly, the transparent synthetic resin film body 7 constituting the covering 10 and having a haze of 5% or less is a size larger than the delivery slip 1. Thus, in the conventional example shown, the film body 7 has extra portions 7a, 7b and 7c on the upper, lower and left sides, respectively, as compared with the delivery slip 1.
It is necessary in the prior art delivery slip system (A) that the covering 10 should be separated from the delivery slip 1 prior to filling up the blanks. After writing necessary particulars with a pencil, a ball-point pen or some other writing device to thereby attain simultaneous copying on the copy slips, the release paper strips 8 and 9 are peeled off from the covering 10, and the film body 7 is adhered onto an article to be delivered while holding the deliver slip 1 under pressure on the article and using sufficient care not to cause exposure of the slip 1. In this manner, the delivery slip 1 is prevented from contamination caused by rainwater or the like.
The see-through cover film 10 is essential to the delivery slip 1. Moreover, separation of the release paper strips 8 and 9 from the covering 10 takes time, and covering of the delivery slip 1 with the film body 7 while carefully holding the slip under pressure is particularly troublesome.
For the purpose of avoiding such difficulties encountered in using the prior art delivery slip system in which such transparent covering 10 which is impossible to write on with a ball-point pen, a pencil or the like is used as the topmost layer, a proposal has already been made, according to which an opaque synthetic paper sheet which is possible to write on is used as the topmost layer (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 29699/83 and Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 133470/83). The delivery slip system according to the proposal comprises a delivery slip comprising an opaque synthetic paper strip which is possible to write on, having an opaqueness of 80 to 100% and having a printing with blanks to be filled up, several copy slips made of pulp paper having a width narrower than the delivery slip and which are disposed below the delivery slip, and a backing release paper strip fixed in position by means of an adhesive layer applied to the upper, lower and left edge portions of the delivery slip. Such a delivery slip system is produced by printing the delivery slip and copy slips having the same width (in the longitudinal direction) as the delivery slip proper using a printing machine such as a form printing press for stock certificate printing, cutting off the upper and lower edge portions of the copy slips to make a desired width, combining these with the delivery slip and backing the resulting system with a release paper strip.
The reason for producing copy slips having the same width as the delivery slip and then reducing the size of copy slips is due to the fact that the printing on the delivery slip and that on each copy slip must always be positioned overlappingly so that when the blanks on the delivery slip are filled up with particulars, the same particulars can be copied on the respective corresponding blanks on each copy slip through the aid of a carbonless or carbon-containing pressure-sensitive layer on the back of the delivery slip and a pressure-sensitive layer on the back of each copy slip. Accordingly the positioning in printing is conducted by taking advantage of the less appertures on one or both margins of paper sheets.
A further reason is that since the printing on the delivery slip should be located roughly in the middle part of the lengthwise width in order that the upper and lower edge portions of the slip can subsequently be adhered to the release paper sheet, the continuous paper sheet printed is fed in a continuous high-speed printing using the lead appertures on margins on both sides thereof so that the position of each blank on the delivery slip and the position of the corresponding blank on copy slips may not differ substantially. For this reason, copy slips having the same width as the delivery slip are first printed at a high speed in the continuous strip form and then deprived of the upper and lower edges to a necessary extent by cutting.
For providing the upper and lower edge portions of the delivery slip with an adhesive layer, a covering paper strip having the same width as the copy slips is placed on the release paper strip in the middle part thereof, an adhesive emulsion is applied by spraying to the whole exposed surface of the release paper strip and covering strip, and the delivery slip, the copy slips and the release paper strip with a covering or insert paper strip placed thereon are placed one upon another in sequence and then pressed together to give a delivery slip system in which the copy slips are contained in something like a tubular space formed by the delivery slip and release paper strip.
The process for producing the latter delivery slip system is disadvantageous in that the step off cutting of the upper and lower edge portions of copy slips following printing and preparation of copy slips having the same width as the delivery slip is required, which leads to a reduction in productivity, and further in that a positioning mechanism for the formation of an adhesive layer only in the upper and lower edge portions, a device for the application, by spraying, of an adhesive emulsion all over the release paper strip with a covering paper strip placed thereon, and a device for the insertion of an insert paper strip between the lowest copy slip and the release paper strip to thereby prevent the lowest copy slip from becoming adhered to the release paper strip on the occasion of writing in are required, so that the equipment becomes complicated and the productivity becomes poor.
Further, the latter delivery slip system has the disadvantage in that since the delivery slip is made of a synthetic resin film, the film swells by a solvent contained in a carbon layer provided at the desired portion on the back of the delivery slip and creases occur, resulting in deterioration of the appearance. Moreover, since the size precision is different between the synthetic resin film of the delivery slip and the pulp paper of the copy slip, after the printing is dried, the lengths of the printing lines for blanks printed thereon are slightly different and as a result, deviation of the printing lines on each slip tend to occur.